Seven Eight Nine
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: Kagome and her friends are moving to a new school.There's the punk Sango, the skater Ayame, the Fairy goth Torri and herself, undefined. Will they get away from the world that seems to hate them, or will it end in heartbreak? IK, KA, OCOC, SR.Review pleas
1. Chapter 1

A new fic!!!! Enjoy!!!

If you don't, there is no money back garentees.

(is in the story. I don't have time to come up with more names.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and her Friends i and Sango are all transfering to a new school. What happens when kagome gets lost?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaome walked with her Friends onto the school grounds. They all hated it, but that's life.

" Hey Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be in a dumpster somewhere?" A voice called. "Honestly, I don't even get why your still here."

Kagome wasn't paying attention of course. She was to busy trying to keep Torri and Sango from killing each other.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"KAGOME!!! SHE SAID IT AGAIN!!!"

"What? Alls I said was pah."

"NO! its chocolate pah!"

Kagome sighed. This argument was pointless. There was NO POINT!!!!

"You guys, lets just get to class, okay?"

"KAY!!!!"

"Fine."

So the rest of the day went withought delay. But little did they know, kagomes mom had a surprise for her.

"Mom! I brought Torri and Sango over!!!"  
"Oh…right! I knew…that…heheheh."  
"Mom Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine….."  
"Hey misses Kagomes mom-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your not moving are you?"

"gasp.HOW DID YOU KNOW???"  
"Well there's boxes everywhere, and there's a for sale sign infront of the house." Torri sighed. "Honestly, could you get any more obviouse?" She then helped herself to a drink from the fridge.

" WE'RE WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" Torri said." I mean come on Kagome-chan!"  
"Well..yes….we are moving….but there is good news!"

"What? There having a parade?" Sango asked.

"No! You two are coming with us!!!"

Torri proceeded to have a spit-take, and sango fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

""WHAT?"

"Yup! That's right! I convinced your parents it was a good idea!" Kagomes mom was seriously cheerful. " And it's at a boarding school!" She was dancing around happily.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Torri screeched. "The whole reason I moved out here in the first place was to get away from those! I'm calling my mom!" She pulled out her cell phone.

(Here's a onesided convo for ya!)

"Hello? Mom! Is it true?"

She waited.

"You know what I mean!"

She gasped.

" YOU DIDN'T! HOW COULD YOU!!!!"

"No, im not yelling at you. No….okay bye."

She hung up.

" It's true people. We gotta move."

So they all packed for the new school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How ya like it? REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in so long.

Here you go. Another chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Inuyasha sighed heavily, looking at a sleeping Miroku. "Hey dufus. Wake up before I make you."

Miroku jerked awake, jumping nearly a foot in the air before landing back on his couch. "I did not sleep with-Oh hey Yash. What's up? "

"Kouga won't move his ass off of the porch. He said something about an-"

"Don't!" He yelped. "Don't say it! If you say it I'm screwed!"

"Say…you know what? Hold that thought." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go ahead and do something important." He began to walk toward the door, where an angry Sesshomaru was calmly scolding Kouga.

"I really do not understand why you have to be so immature. A picture? Really?"

"But it was really good blackmail…."Kouga whined. " Besides, I really need to get him back."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well move. I need to talk to my brother. It seems that our….mother….needs to-"

"I don't care what she has to say, alright? She's a bi-a bad person anyway." He said, checking himself. "And she isn't our mother. She's just some whore who married our dad." He pushed passed Kouga, who awkwardly moved out of the way. "So how's Rin?" 

"She's good. I'm picking her up from school later." His cold eyes lightened up a bit. "I can hardly stand to wait for her to…..wait….why aren't _you _in school?"

"Uh….well you see…Miroku got caught in an elevator shaft…..and then Zane got caught in traffic…" 

"No I didn't." Zane seemed to appear out of no where, standing behind Inuyasha. "And since when do I own a car? Get some new excuses Yasha." He ran inside the house, jumping on the couch after Miroku scrambled to get out of the way.

"Damn it Zane." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm waiting…"Sesshomaru said quietly.



"We skipped." Inuyasha mumbled. "So what? It's not like we do this everyday." 

Sesshomaru glared. "You shouldn't ever-" He looked down suddenly, whipping out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Sesshomaru…"  
_

"Damn….I'm late aren't I?" He said into the receiver.

"_Yes…"_ Rin said on the other end. "_I'm stuck here listening to this stupid…human talk about his life…please come and get me?"_

Sesshomaru nearly laughed aloud when he heard her say human, but frowned when she said his. "Give me twenty minutes. This isn't over Inuyasha."

"This isn't over Inuyasha." Inuyasha mocked after his brother left. "What ever. Zane, get your ass off the couch. We're gonna go see if my dad will let us rent out the mansion for the party."

"Kick ass!" Zane yelled, pumping his fists. "Lets go! "

All four boys filed down the street, quickly breaking into a run as they raced toward Kouga's house to get the car.

They didn't see the moving van pulling into the drive way of a house a few houses a way.

And they sure as hell didn't see the four girls stretching their sore limbs in the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! More reviews pwease and thank you.

I love writing, so I won't stop if you don't review. I just like the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

"God…How did you drag me into this?" Ayame hissed, stretching hard. "You guys suck."

"No, I lick." Sango teased, "And it isn't my fault Kagome's mom wanted all of us to move. You are the responsible one…or Kagome is. Either way-"

"Sango. Do me a really big, uber favor, s'il tu plait." Torri murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Shut up."

Kagome had been watching the three hold a conversation and sighed, wishing they all weren't dragged into this. She didn't think her mother would go this far.

"Ohmygod….." Torri gasped, pointing down the street. "Who are they?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, I forgot it was impounded." Kouga muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "God damned cops…"

"I would just take my bike, but I left the helmet at the….did I even wear a helmet?" Zane asked, walking backwards in front of his friends.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, no you didn't." He lifted his head, and stopped walking. 'What….what is that…?' He thought, sniffing the air. A scent wafted toward him, making his fangs grow slightly longer. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay Yasha?" Zane asked, waving a hand in front of the half-demon's face. "You look a little-"

"_Ohmygod…Who are they?"_

"Who are they?" Miroku asked a smirk on his face. "They look hot…"

"But their all….goth…" Kouga muttered.

"No, the black one is goth, and the others-" Miroku began.

"Excuse you, I'm not black dumbass. I'm mixed. And I'm not goth, wolf shit, I'm different. Get it right." Torri hissed angrily, thrusting a mesh-gloved hand into his chest. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk 

about us like we weren't here."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kagome said, stepping up and pulling her friend away. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

"Well then He shouldn't have said it." She mumbled.

XXX

"I'm sorry about that." Kagome said smiling softly. "She gets a little mad about…" She trailed off.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

Her eyes had locked with Inuyasha's, and neither was going to look away.

"Hi…"She said softly. Her gaze went to the soft, furry triangles on top of his head, and the down, to his warm amber eyes and soft lips. She struggled and lost to the urge to gaze at his chest, which was hugged by a black beater.

"Hey…"He murmured. He watched as her eyes ripped away from staring at his chest and met his again. They were wide with surprise, soft and brown. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her bite her bottom lip in embarrassment at being caught.

XXX

Torri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Flirting with the enemy?! My god, I thought I knew you."

Zane looked at her for the first time, a gleam in his eye. "You know, you're cute when you're angry…"

Torri blushed and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that-"

"Wanna go out?"

"No!" She nearly screamed, running behind Ayame and trying to calm the fierce blush that was being displayed on her cheeks.

"Why not? You're cute, I'm hot…"

"Nooooooo!"

XXXXX

Kagome shook her head, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her head. "We have to unpack." She said softly.

"What school do you go to?" Inuyasha asked quickly, grabbing her hand as she turned away.



"Uh…Hell High…"

"Us too. Hall High is pretty bad…" He said. "Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Yeah….Maybe…"

"Kagome, hurry up!" Ayame pleaded. "Torri's digging her nails into my arm!"

"Right. Bye…?"

"Inuyasha."

"See you later then, Inuyasha."

Zane blew a kiss towards Torri, who acted like she didn't see it. "After this, we're going shopping."

"She's got the right idea." Sango said, stretching her limbs. "I can't wait." She opened the door to the moving truck and groaned. "We have a LOT of shit in here."

Torri grabbed a box, and yelped as a spider crawled out from under it. "Oh hell no. I'm not going near these!"  
"I'll help, love." Zane said smiling, taking the box from her.

"No thanks, I don't need your…."She began, before Sango clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Would you really? That would be great!" Sango grabbed a box and shoved it into Miroku's hands.

"Since when did I-"He gulped, seeing the death glare from the girl in front of him. "Where do I put this?"

She brightened instantly, walking into the large house and showing him the way.

Torri sighed. "Alright, you can help…. for a little while." That earned a smile from Zane, who hoisted the box up on to his shoulder and followed her inside the house.

Inuyasha picked up a box labeled with Kagome's name and followed her inside the house, as did Kouga and Ayame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright. It's not a cliffy, so be happy. I'll take any suggestions about the story you guys have, so direct away!

And please, PLEASE review!


End file.
